MY GIRL FRIEND
by kingknight
Summary: SHIZNAT is my favorite couple among the others. After I watched the anime "MAI HIME" I decided to wrote a short story from them. It was my very first time. Hope you like it.


My Girl "Friend"

Natsuki and Shizuru we're bestfriends since they're in elementary days. Shizuru was Natsuki's protector, her angel, her idol, that's why she love her.

Until one day Shizuru find out that she was in love with Natsuki, but she didn't want Natsuki find out her real feelings, cause she's afraid of losing her.

"Maybe Shizuru would like this," I said while holding the hot tea. And then heard Shizuru and her friend talking about someone.

"_Then why don't you want to tell her that you're in love with her?"_

"Shizuru was in love?" I ask in a low voice cause I'm hiding behind the walls.

"_I'm just afraid of losing her."_

"_What if it's too late? There's so many girls here Shizuru."_

"_I know, but Natsuki's feelings for me was only a bestfriend, how could I tell her?"_

"They're talking about me..," and then I listen again.

"_I love Natsuki for more than that, she could curse me if she find it out, I love Natsuki," and the silently cry, "I can't take it anymore, I love her so much."_

"She's in love.. with me…"

"Hush now, you don't have any choice, tell her you love her for more than a bestfriend, whatever it takes and before it's too late."

And then I show myself to them, "there's no need, I heard it."

The two girls was shock especially Shizuru.

"Natsuki…"

"Is it..true?" I ask in a calm voice.

Shizuru was pause for a second and then she answer me while looking into my eyes, "It's true.. I'm in love with you Natsuki, I'm sorry I can't help it." And then she filled with tears.

I don't know what I would feel in that moment but I'm sure of one thing, I'm happy when I heard it, especially it came from Shizuru itself. But because of that unexplainable feeling I left and run away.

"Natsuki.. NATSUKI!"

YEARS PASSED….

Natsuki quickly passed the students she met, cause she's running out of time, she's late again in her 4th yr college life. Until she accidentally fell the books of a young beautiful girl, she quickly passed to her but she couldn't help it so that she help the girl by picking up the books.

"Look I'm so sorry, hope you forgive me..," and I saw the face of the girl and I smile.

"It's okay, you can go now," and face. And now they were face to face and pause for a moment.

"I..I don't know but I..I think I know you I'm sure of that."

"Me too.. but I don't remember, where?"

"Here..," then I handed the books, " I have no time so I had to go, again I'm sorry for what I did."

"I understand, thanks for helping me," and accept the books.

"See you around?"

"Okay."

"Bye, nice meeting you," and then I left with a smile on my face.

"Natsuki…?"

When the class ended Natsuki go to canteen for the lunch and she saw again the beautiful lady having lunch on it's own, "there you are my girl Shizuru," I said then carry the tray and move toward Shizuru.

"Hi."

"Oh..hello."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead you may sit."

"Thank you," and then I sit in front of her.

"How's you're class if you don't mind."

"It was great and then again I'm late."

"That was life."

"Yeah, hey can I get your name?"

"Sure, Fujino Shizuru, and you are?"

"I know," I said , "good to see you again Shiz." She was shock when she heard that.

"I know you knew me, right my girl?"

"At first I don't know it was you, but my heart, mind and body does."

"Good to hear that.., I'm Kuga Natsuki."

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, me too, how are you?"

"Not really fine."

"Why?"

"Mom died last month."

"I'm sorry, by the way," and then I stood and snatch her hand, "come with me," and drag her out.

"Wait Natsuki…"

We talk to the garden where my bike is but I never let go of her hand.

"I don't know why you bring me here."

"Cause there's so many things I want to confess."

"Like what?"

"Father died too, that's the reason why I left without any message for you cause I'm running out of time, when I home I saw father lying on the hospital bed he was fifty-fifty so I stay and then he after he died, he gave me the company so I take it over in few months."

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"I'm sorry if I left after I knew your real feelings for me, but the truth is.. I'm happy when you confess to me, that, cause.. I don't care if you believe me or not.. but Shiz, I love you too for more than a bestfriend."

"No."

"Yes, it's true, I just can't tell you cause I'm afraid too of losing you and I don't want to let go of you again cause I'm falling in love with you, but if you let go of your hand to mine it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore cause the truth is I never stop loving you."

"Natsuki…"

"I'm sorry for everything Shiz, I search for you this past 3 years I back to the apartment where we stayed but you weren't there, I saw you're friend the one you talk about you're feelings for me, and she guide me here so that I enroll here too, the board of directors gave me time to gain more experience, you're my inspiration so I studied here."

"You'll keep following me?"

"Yes and I know where you live alone, with no friends, no contacts, and I blame myself for that."

"No please don't."

"It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Natsuki," and then she hug me so tight like she never want to let go of me ever again.

"Please tell me you love me too, that your love for me never change, I can't take it anymore Shiz, I love you so much, I can't live without you."

"That's the word I want to hear from you."

"I love you, please tell me you love me too."

"You don't have to please me cause my love for you never change, I'm just waiting for you."

"You waited so long just for me."

"It's because I love you too, and me too I can't live without you too it's like hell without you by my side, every night I dream of you that you came back searching for me and I hope this not a dream."

"Don't worry it's not a dream and I can prove you you're not dreaming."

"How?"

"By kissing you," and then I kiss her on her sweet red lips and she gracefully accept it with her hands on my neck and I held her so close to mine.

"It's not a dream."

"Yes you're right, I hope I'm not late for telling you what I feel for you."

"This time you're not late," and she silently cry.

"It's that a tears of joy I see in you're eyes?"

"Yes cause I'm happy to see you again and I'm happy that you love me too."

"Me too, I promise I will never leave you again, we will be together forever."

"I trust you in that."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Everywhere you want my love."

"Hey I like the sound of that, my love, sweet…" and then kiss her again, "hey be my girlfriend."

"Girl "friend"?"

"No, my lover."

"Yes, of course."

"Shall we?"

And we rode on my bike and I drag my girlfriend out of university.


End file.
